


El Cadáver del Novio

by CathyCR_0308



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyCR_0308/pseuds/CathyCR_0308
Summary: ¿Puede un corazón romperse una vez que ya haya dejado de latir? Y más importante aún ¿Puede este ser curado?





	1. Primera parte

 Cuando el leve y lucido albor de lo que era el sol de la mañana llenaba su habitación, nada más que el calmante sonido de su reloj retumbando en sus oídos, la tranquilidad de la investigación, de su silencio y quietud cautivándole con vigor, el olor a papel esparciéndose por sus pulmones, provocándole una gran satisfacción y euforia mientras dibujaba a trazo firme la flor más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto, sin nada ni nadie que lo molestara, sin ninguna responsabilidad, ahí, justo ahí, Tatsumi Souichi era feliz.

 

 En su alcoba, con el sonar del reloj de tímido acompañante, observando con fascinación una gran Gardenia Jasminoides blanca, tratando de imitar su belleza en papel, escribiendo observaciones interesantes en la esquina de su intento, con lápiz de carboncillo haciendo cada uno de sus detalles y sombras, sonriendo satisfecho con su trabajo cuando este quedo terminado, poniendo su firma orgullosamente debajo del bosquejo, guardó la hoja en su libro de estudios y puso la flor muy cuidadosamente en un jarrón junto con otras preciosidades que ya había dibujado antes.

La bella pero simple Chrysanthemun Leaucanthemum, popularmente conocida como margarita, la complicadísima pero preciosa Chrysanthemum x morifolium o Crisantemos, la divina y angelical Dicentra spectabilis, corazón sangrante o corazón de María, como la llamaran, Souichi no gustaba de sus nombres populares, era como llamar a una dama de renombre por un apodo, sus nombres dados eran más especiales, complicados pero interesantes, con tantos significados, pero aun así adecuados, inteligentemente clasificados y con orden. Totalmente racionales.

Aunque no se pudiera decir lo mismo de todas las circunstancias que se le acercaban.

Con un suspiro melancólico, dejó ir su momentánea satisfacción y permitió a sus ojos viajar por el cielo de un día de septiembre funesto, tomando nada más que un desasosiego a la pálida apariencia del cielo, bajó sus ojos hasta el frente de su residencia, observando la misma hastiada gente despertar y salir de sus hogares, a hacer las mismas cosas de siempre, en los lugares de siempre, a la hora de siempre, demostrando que la vida en ese aburrido suburbio no mostraba más que ser una gigantesca monotonía. Pero había alguien nuevo, para su sorpresa, una cara que no había visto mil veces, un joven cerca de la estatua que adornaba el frente de la mansión de su padre, de apariencia gallarda y un elegante traje de cola de un gris perlado, saco simple y un modesto largo cabello, impropio para los estándares de la época —no que el pudiera criticar, con su largo, larguísimo cabello rubio platinado —observando con curiosidad el edificio, casi criticando su apariencia con los ojos, Souichi le frunció el ceño con irritación, de seguro que era otro presumido y vanidoso chico de ciudad.

—¡Souichi, hijo, el ensayo comienza en 15 minutos, vístete con tu mejor traje y baja, tenemos que llegar a tiempo a casa de los Takafumi! 

La voz de su padre retumbo en las paredes de la mansión. No quería ir. No importara lo infantil y pretencioso que sonara, simplemente no quería ir, y punto. Levantarse de su silla y bajar era firmar su certificado de esclavitud eterna a los estándares de la sociedad y a la estricta educación victoriana que le había sido impuesta pero que nunca había seguido al pie de la letra, aceptar eso de golpe no era una opción. Aun así…

—¡Souichi, llegaremos tarde!

 

Parece que no había otra opción esta vez.

Caminó con desgano hacia la puerta, los pasillos sombríos y familiares de su propia casa le traían recuerdos indeseados, memorias llenas de melancolía, vividos recordatorios de cosas que quizás nunca volverían. El sentimiento se intensificó cuando vio el cuarto rosa salmón polvoroso y vacío rogando por su propietaria, la alcoba opaca y desordenada demasiado solitaria, la zozobra que cada una de estas le causaba le atormento el alma una vez más. Y desviando la mirada de cada una de estas, bajo para enfrentar su destino. 

  —¡Oh! Mira el clima que hace hoy, cariño, un cielo radiante, sin tantas nubes, sin tanto sol, parece que hasta el cielo quiere que este día termine sin un solo error, es el día perfecto para una boda. —Una mujer se asomó por la ventana de su mansión, sonriente y encantada, de unos negrísimos cabellos y un vestido elegante negro y gris, con detalles en un azul oscuro y pálido, después de todo, aunque la ocasión lo ameritaba, no podía usar colores vivos, ya que usarlos a pesar del luto casi permanente de su esposo e hijastro la harían ver mal.

—Eso parece, Mizuki, querida. Espero que todo en el ensayo salga de acuerdo a lo acordado. —Soujin se acercó a su esposa, con una sonrisa de melancolía, esperando que esta se agarrara de su antebrazo y sonriéndole carismático cuando lo hizo.

—Cada cosa, cada detalle, no importa lo insignificante que parezca, todo tiene que ir de acuerdo al plan, no es todos los días que tenemos la oportunidad de ir a la casa de los Takafumi, creo que es apropiado comportarnos de la mejor manera, tenemos que hablarle a Souichi de eso. —La mujer monologó, caminando lenta y agraciadamente hacia la puerta colgada del brazo de su esposo, viendo el carruaje llegar, acompañado del chofer del mismo, Tadakoro, un joven de familia pobre que les ayudaba con el transporte de la mercancía y a veces servía en la mansión cuando necesitaba dinero extra, ocasionalmente acompañaba a Souichi a eventos sociales y casi se podría decir que era su hombre de compañía, alejando con cortesía a las mujeres de él cuando no tenía ningún deseo de socializar.

—Esta es nuestra gran oportunidad, querido, imagínatelo, espléndidos bailes y fiestas sin precedentes, la posibilidad de conocer a su majestad, cotilleos de la clase alta, al fin podremos estar en el nivel que merecemos, finalmente tu empresa tendrá el empujón que necesitaba y escalaremos hasta ser debidamente conocidos ante la sociedad ¿No sería eso maravilloso, mi amor? —Mizuki fantaseo con esperanza, suspirando con aires de satisfacción y superioridad cuando vio a su amado asentir con una sonrisa. Sus rizos negros y su humilde maquillaje destacando su juventud y su belleza, mostrando sin dificultad el por qué su esposo la había elegido como su segunda mujer. Aunque si había que decir, que a pesar de que ella había sido una humilde mujer de clase baja-media, sus padres habían dudado de dejar que se casara con el levemente infame, Tatsumi Soujin.

Un recientemente adinerado mercader, conocido por su importación de tinta y papel, sin contar sus exóticas y bellísimas flores, pero que, a pesar de su buen negocio y su notoriedad, era viudo y perseguido por una cuestionable mala suerte.  No era muy recomendable casarse con un hombre en luto, mucho menos con un viudo, pero Mizuki termino cayendo a los cortejos del hombre, ensimismada con volverse su segunda esposa y viendo la posición social en el que la elevaría, sus padres finalmente accedieron.

—Ugh ¿Dónde está Souichi? Nos hará llegar tarde — Miro el reloj de su marido, apurada. Tadakoro tosió profundamente, su tos seca y preocupante, siendo regañado por su patrona, quien alegaba que le había dicho que dejara de exponerse tanto al frio y que tratara de no toser en público por la pena.

—¿Padre? — Soujin volteo para ver a su hijo en un saco largo y una corbata formal de tonos grises y negros, su apariencia refinada y elegante contrarrestando la indisposición y aburrimiento en su rostro, su irremediablemente largo cabello, considerablemente más largo del que su padre danzando entre sus hombros —¿Enserio debo hacer esto?

Souijin le miro con melancolía, acercándose a él y acomodando su corbata, levantó su barbilla y le sonrió con aire entusiasta.

—Alégrate, hijo, no querrás que lo primero que vean los Takafumi de ti sea esa fea mueca que llevas ¿No? Vamos, ayuda a tu madre a subir mientras regreso por algo adentro — Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, y se adentró en la mansión con quietud, Souichi se crispo a la palabra “madre” y corrigió con irritación:

—No es mi madre. Es mi madrasta.

Su padre no le respondió.

—Souichi, hijo, ayúdame un poco con mi vestido, sabes que es demasiado grande y se atasca —La mujer expresó, tomando la mano del hombre mientras se apoyaba en el carruaje. Souichi tenía una relación compleja con la que se suponía era su madrastra, era excéntrica, torpe, intentaba demasiado encajar, no le consideraba más que la esposa de su padre, su enamorada, su acompañante, pero nunca podría llenar los zapatos de su madre. No importara lo mucho que lo intentara. Nadie podría.

No podía odiarla por eso, pero era difícil amarla.

—Señor Tatsumi ¿Ansioso por conocer a su prometida? —Tadakoro exclamó, quitándose el sombrero en señal de saludo y sonriendo con gracia, ya sabiendo la amargada respuesta.

—Tanto que no tienes idea, Tadakoro — Contestó con sarcasmo, amargor derramándose en sus palabras, acomodando sus gafas y suspirando con pesadez.

Su padre volvió brevemente, bastón en una mano y flores de un lila pálido en la otra. Souichi  supo distinguirla al instante.

—Aster Koraiensis.

—Tu capacidad de clasificarla al instante me sigue asombrando, hijo. — El hombre le sonrió con sorpresa, tratando de contagiarle su buen humor —Esta es la misma flor que llevé cuando conocí a tu madre. La misma especie, por lo menos. Trae buena suerte, y si la usas, estoy seguro que este ensayo y tu boda saldrán perfectamente.

Puso las dos flores en el bolsillo de su saco, Souichi trato de hacer una expresión que no fuera total desagrado, apreciaba el gesto, pero no deseaba esa buena suerte, no quería casarse. Ni por status, ni por dinero, con una criada o con una heredera, solo no quería hacerlo.

Pero su opinión no era realmente la importante.

 

Y con una expresión que su padre confundió con una sonrisa, subió al carruaje.

 

* * *

 

—Y si nos ofrecen la cena, si la chica se sienta a tu lado, debes esperar a que a ella se le sirva y empiece a comer para hacerlo tú ¿Entendido?

—Padre, ya se todo eso, no hay necesidad de explicármelo otra vez.

—Souichi, enserio necesitamos que estés en tu mejor comportamiento en esta ocasión, te casarás pronto, no puedes dar una mala impresión a la que será tu esposa —Mizuki le comentó con insistencia, abanicándose con elegancia y arreglando su cabello cada vez que podía, ansiosa.

—Tiene razón, hijo. Sé que no estás muy feliz con esto, pero ¿Quien sabe? El amor surge de maneras misteriosas, y quizás termines cayendo por la belleza de la hija de los Takafumi, después del matrimonio, absolutamente todo puede pasar, así que ten fe y compórtate. Así todo irá bien.

—…si tú lo dices. —Suspiró, mirando por la ventana con desinterés, sabía que no podría convencerlos de cambiar de opinión. Esta vez sí estaba condenado.

—…hijo, sé que la tragedia nos ha golpeado recientemente, y que las cosas no siempre salen como esperamos, pero esto, tu boda, puede que sea un empujón en la dirección correcta, una oportunidad para que las cosas mejoren. Por lo menos inténtalo ¿Está bien?

Souichi volteo para conocer su mirada, esa melancolía que su padre siempre vivía escondiendo clara en sus ojos, con un suspiro, y un movimiento de cabeza, asintió.

—…lo haré, lo haré ¿Pero no debería la chica casarse con un Lord? Los Takafumi son una familia bastante reconocida.

—Oh, Souichi, no digas eso ¡Estamos al nivel de los Takafumi! No fuimos nacidos en la aristocracia como ellos, pero algo como una boda a pesar de la diferencia de clases es posible en ciertas ocasiones. Tu padre y yo somos un perfecto ejemplo de una de ellas.

—…pero jamás he hablado con su supuesta hija…

—Bueno, por lo menos tenemos eso a nuestro favor…—Soujin bromeo con sarcasmo, sonriendo con malicia cuando vio a su esposa reírse divertida, Souichi se limitó a voltear los ojos.

Cuando llegaron a la impecable casa, dos veces más grande que la suya, Souichi se tuvo que tragar otros 3 sermones de cómo comportarse y las típicas sugerencias de que tenía que socializar y tratar de dar una buena impresión antes de entrar. Lady Takafumi Haruhi y Lord Takafumi Masato eran, como lo esperaba, unos arrogantes, pretenciosos y engreídos aristócratas que parecían demasiado sospechosamente interesados en unir a las familias para ser por razones bienhechoras. La anfitriona usaba un vestido rojo carmín de seda y joyas preciosas que dejaban a su madrasta en vergüenza, el señor Takafumi un monóculo que parecía de oro puro y un reloj grabado, Souichi no podía, pero comparar sus padres a los mencionados, mejores modales y más honestos, pero con ropas obviamente más humildes, Tatsumi había llegado a la conclusión hace ya unos años, pero esto no hacía más que probar que tenía razón, el dinero no valía nada si no lo utilizabas para lo que realmente necesitabas.

Porque de verdad, a la señora Takafumi le vendría bien unas clases de cómo utilizar los ojos para otra cosa que juzgar sus ropas y el olor de su padre a aceite del cual hacían la tinta que vendía.

La mansión de sus anfitriones era enorme, el recibidor adornado de cortinas de seda y muebles de lo que asumía era carísima madera, un piano escondiéndose en la esquina de la majestuosidad de sala fue lo único a lo que el joven prestó atención, ignorando los adulos que Mizuki le hacía al diseño de la casa y del vestido de la patrona de esta, que ni siquiera decía un mínimo “gracias” a ninguno de estos, como si fuera tan obvio que no mereciese agradecimiento. Souichi los despreció a primera vista.

—Síganme por favor, tomaremos el té en el salón oeste y discutiremos los asuntos que implica esta unión —El señor Takafumi señaló a un cierto lugar de la casa, guiando a su padre y compañera mientras él se quedaba atrás a propósito. No quería quedarse atrapado en esa reunión ni discutir nada, preferiría perderse en los infinitos pasillos y salas de la mansión para no ser encontrado ni casado con nadie. Pero había otra cosa que captaba su atención, el piano grande e imponente en la sala, lo llamaba a distraerse de todas las circunstancias que lo atormentaban. 

Cauteloso, topó unas teclas al azar, pendiente de no ser visto ni regañado, cuando se aseguró de que no había muros en la costa, se sentó en la banca del instrumento y comenzó una melodía nostálgica que el mismo había compuesto hace unos años, que comenzaba algo lenta y misteriosa pero que subía y bajaba en vigor unos acordes después. Algo que disfrutaba de la música, como también de las flores, era que ellas no tenían que ser perfectas, no necesitaban una perfecta armonía o colores vivos para que alguien, no importara quien, las considerara hermosas. Eran libres de ser y sonar como quisieran sin preocuparse de lo que los demás pensaran, y aun así salir victoriosas, eran verdaderas hermosuras y rebeldes del arte.

Ojalá pudiera él ser como ellas.

Perdido en la melodía, concentrado en el elaborado baile de sus dedos encima de las teclas del piano, paso por desapercibidos pasos cautelosos que se le acercaban, su melodía debía escucharse por toda la entrada, y no pasó nada inadvertida por la mujer de la casa, la hija única de los Takafumi. El vigor de su canción descendía y revivía con fervor, la pasión contenida en sus manos asomándose con la rapidez y exactitud de cada nota, hipnotizándolo en el disfrute del armonioso sonido.

—¿Es "Claro de Luna" de Beethoven?  —Una voz femenina demasiado cerca de sí lo saco del ensueño, sobresaltado, casi hace caer la banca del piano cuando se puso de pie por el susto, solo para encontrarse con una joven de cabello castaño corto y un vestido de un rosa carmín bastante apagado, arrastrando una falda color crema perlado, la jovencita lo observaba analítica.

—¿Lo es? — La mujer volvió a hablar, viendo que no le respondía. Souichi volvió en sí brevemente. 

—No, no lo es, es una pieza que yo mismo compuse, uh… usted… Señorita… —Divago por un momento, genial, no podía recordar el nombre de la mujer con la que suponía se iba a casar, verdaderamente, Souichi Tatsumi, pretendiente del siglo.

— Podría jurar que escuche algo de "Claro de Luna" en esa pieza, te inspiraste en su autor ¿No es así, Tatsumi-san? —La chica retiro mechones de cabello que se interponían en su rostro, esperando por una respuesta. 

— No, en realidad rara vez he escuchado a Beethoven, uh, Señorita. Es solo una canción que compuse yo mismo, sin inspirarme en otra sinfonía. —Souichi hacía lo que podía por mantener la buena cara, pero el desgane le salía por el tono de voz. Sin contar con que aún no podía evocar el nombre de la chica.

 Acercándose al piano, la dama se sentó en el taburete y paso sus dedos por las teclas del instrumento suavemente, reflexiva. Con un suspiro, le dirigió la mirada.

—La verdad, aunque lo encuentre incorrecto, Tatsumi-san, por nuestra próxima e inmediata unión, deberíamos empezar a llamarnos por nuestros nombres. Así que, puede llamarme Mika, sin temor a ofenderme…. Souichi. 

—…sí, claro, Mika. —Una mueca salió junto con el nombre, la impropia e infundada familiaridad lo exasperaba. Y, de verdad ¿Podían culparlo? No era el más adecuado ni deseado pretendiente. Era algo… demasiado honesto, mostraría incomodidad si así se sentía y hablaría sus pensamientos sin importar la opinión de nadie. No era un caballero victoriano hecho y derecho. Era él, nada más.

—…desde que era niña, me enseñaron que me he de casar con alguien que amara con fervor, con alguien que conocería de toda la vida, alguien que sería lo mejor para mí y el legado de nuestra familia, pero…en vez de eso, usted está aquí. Se podría decir que algunas cosas no salen como esperas ¿O no?  —La chica sonreía con una melancolía triste, sin dirigirle la mirada y pausando en las palabras, como si esperara ser refutada, esperando palabras llenas de aprecio, una negación, apoyo, algo que acabará con su baja expectativa.

—Eso sin duda. 

Fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta. 

Souichi no recordaba debidamente a la tal Mika Takafumi, su rostro se le hacía conocido de alguna que otra fiesta a la que probablemente fue obligado a asistir, con un habla elegante y una gracia digna de su clase social, no había duda que era hija de sus padres, con una actitud que se notaba arrogante, una cara de niña, 4 años más joven que él—el teniendo 22— y claramente indispuesta a casarse con alguien como él, parecían que las expectativas de la pobre diabla ya habían conocido fondo. Sentía que no podía odiarla por ser criada como lo fue, y tampoco por ser condenada al igual que él.

 

De alguna manera, Souichi le tenía lástima. 

* * *

 

—Señor Tatsumi, es la quinta vez que repetimos lo mismo. Hágalo otra vez, enuncie. Y repita: 

**_"Con esta mano, yo sostendré tus anhelos._ **

**_Tu copa nunca estará vacía, porque yo,_ **

**_seré tu vino._ **

**_Con esta vela, alumbrare tu camino en la_ **

**_oscuridad._ **

**_Y con este anillo, te pido_ **

**_qué te cases conmigo."_ **

—Sí, señor. Con este anhelo, yo sostendré tu vela…

—¡No, no! Señor, es "con esta mano, yo sostendré tus anhelos", ugh, empiece de nuevo. No. Se. Equivoque.

Souichi ya había perdido pista de las incoherencias que decía a propósito con tal de no avanzar. Los gestos horrorizados de su madrastra no le afectaban en lo absoluto, y la manera en la que su padre se cubría la cara no le causaba la culpa necesaria para hacerlo detenerse. 

La tal Mika lo miraba con una exasperación que inspiraba descaro, estaba irritada, por sus obvios e intencionales errores, por la actitud apresurada del cura, por sus pies palpitando por practicar la entrada repetidas veces. Sabía y compartía el no querer casarse, pero si por lo menos el insensible de su prometido se dignaba a continuar con el ensayo adecuadamente, la desgracia llegaría rápido y sin ningún otro inconveniente.

El sonido ensordecedor de unas campanas llenó el recinto, y una orden de Lord Takafumi Masato le dirigió al mayordomo que abriera la puerta. Souichi pensó que quizás era la muerte, que había venido a tomar su libertad y su alegría, Souichi temía que tuviera que explicarle que nunca tuvo ninguna. Río silenciosamente a su propio chiste con amargura. 

Unos murmullos detrás de su espalda captaron las palabras "Lord Masaki Junya" y una voz varonil y estridente que se hizo dueña del lugar llegó a sus oídos. El mismo hombre que había visto en frente de su mansión, tenía un porte elegante y más de cerca destacaba su apuesto perfil y su acicalada apariencia. Unos profundos ojos cafés, llenos de notable arrogancia y superioridad se plantaron en los suyos, que le devolvieron la mirada con la misma fogosidad. 

—No tengo buena memoria para las fechas, al parecer he llegado un día antes de la ceremonia.  Perdonen ustedes, Lord y Lady Takafumi.

Unos bien fingidos buenos modales, invitándolo a quedarse y quitándole importancia a su "error" salieron de los labios de los aristócratas. 

El tal Lord Masaki tomó asiento y recorriendo de pies a cabeza a los próximos "recién casados", pronuncio, con voz maliciosa.

—Por favor, prosigan.

Por alguna razón, Souichi no gustaba de ese hombre. 

—Señor Tatsumi, la entrada, por favor…

—Con está mano, yo sostendré tus…— Camino hacia el altar, tomando la mano de la mujer, como lo ordenaba la tradición, pero dejando a sus pies dar un 4to pasó e intencionalmente chocando con la mesa.

—¡Tres pasos, Señor Tatsumi! ¡Tres! ¡¿Acaso no sabe contar?!

—Se contar las horas que todos hemos perdido en este ensayo fácilmente, "señor"—Respondió con altanería, inmediatamente escuchando a su madrastra reprenderle desde su asiento. 

—¡¿Que rayos pasa con usted, señor Tatsumi?! ¡¿Acaso no desea casarse?

—Pensé que eso estaba claro.

—¡Tatsumi-san! …Es decir, Souichi, para con esto, por favor. Mientras más rápido terminemos con esto, mejor será para ambos. Solo....detente. —Mika se quejó, susurrándole exasperada, viendo a Souichi hacer una mueca de resignación y chasquear su lengua.

—Ugh, por ahora, solo… saltémonos esa parte de los votos ¿Podríamos? —El cura se masajeo la frente, la vena de rabia y frustración que le destacaba le causaba gracia al pretendiente, que asintió desinteresado — Dígame que por lo menos trajo el anillo, Señor Tatsumi.

Escucho a su padre gemir con frustración detrás de él, quizás creyendo que no lo había traído consigo.

—Sí, señor, claro, señor. —Decidió que era hora de poner un final al agobiante asunto, sacando el simple anillo de oro del bolsillo del saco y con una fingida torpeza dejándolo caer al otro lado del salón.—Ups.

—¡Oh, santo Dios! ¡Este joven es el colmo! ¡No suelte el anillo, por los cielos!  —El cura exclamo ya exasperado mientras Souichi volteaba los ojos con disimulo y se disponía a buscar la joya por el suelo con aburrimiento. No prestando atención a la vela encendida que llevaba en la mano izquierda cuando, al encontrarlo cerca de la silla donde Lady Takafumi se sentaba, le prendió fuego, esta vez verdaderamente sin querer, al vestido de la mujer.

Y todo fue en picada desde ahí.

—¡Ah, no puede ser! ¡Fuego, fuego!

Souichi perdió el hilo de lo que estaba pasando entre el desorden, Lady Takafumi le gritaba a su esposo que hiciera algo, el inútil solo llamo al mayordomo, que lo empujó y trato de apagar la llama pisoteando el vestido, su madrastra intento abanicar el fuego en la prenda, quizás pensando que ayudaría, pero fue posterior y rápidamente insultada por su ineptitud. Su padre, algo desconcertado, dijo que buscaría una cubeta con agua, y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, Lord Masaki finalmente se dignó a ponerse de pie.

Tomó el vino que estaba en la mesa y con una expresión de superioridad pura, apago el fuego vertiendo el líquido sobre el fino vestido de la dama y volteó los ojos, pareciendo agobiado por la estupidez de todos en la habitación.

Las miradas de todos le admiraron sin habla antes de que el cura impusiera su presencia.

—¡Eso es todo! ¡Esta unión no puede darse a menos que él chico esté preparado! ¡O que por lo menos deje de ser tan insolente! —Todas las miradas viajaron a él, todas llenas de desaprobación y disgustó, Souichi miró desafiante a cada una de ellas— Joven, tiene que aprenderse los votos debidamente. De lo contrario, no se podrá continuar.

Miro a todos con el ceño fruncido hasta que se topó con los ojos tristones y decepcionados de su padre, cubriéndose parte del rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza y trataba de evitar su mirada, luciendo apenado.

Solo ahí supo que quizás lo había llevado muy lejos.

 

Y sin más, salió corriendo de esa casa.

 

* * *

 

Souichi jamás se acostumbraría a la oscuridad del atardecer en su ciudad, el cielo se volvía gris, de varios tonos de blanco perlado y de un negro ascendente que consumía rápidamente cualquier rayo de luz y hacía que pareciese mucho más tarde que lo que el reloj mostraba.

Había estado caminando malhumorado y con un recuerdo vívido de la humillación por lo que ya había sido quizás una hora, y cuando llegó al puente que conectaba el bosque con la pequeña villa, justo al lado de la única iglesia del suburbio, dejó que la irritación y la molestia que lo abrumaban alcanzaran su cúspide.

—Aprenderme el juramento, claro, lo haría si quisiera, cura inútil. —Gruño, murmurando otras maldiciones mientras veía el cielo apagarse con lentitud. Refunfuñando y bufando iracundo, saco el anillo del bolsillo y le observó con odio. Solo eso, ese simple artilugio terminaría con su supuesta libertad, luego de eso, venía un hogar, hijos, y la eternidad condenado a estar con alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Pero, si eso hacía feliz a sus padres…

—Maldición, de seguro van a matarme…. —Se quejó amargado, haciendo gestos de inapetencia a solo pensar en ello. —Y papá… 

Suspiró, odiaba ver a su padre mostrar ese rostro, ese rostro avergonzado, de escondida desaprobación, esa mirada que gritaba que lo había decepcionado. Y para hacer las cosas peor, había sido advertido, está era una gran oportunidad, un posible avance en las vidas de todos, y él, tal como estúpido que era, probablemente la había arruinado. 

—¡Atención, Atención! ¡El ensayo para la boda de los Takafumi fue un absoluto desastre! ¡El hijo de los Tatsumi provoca todo un escándalo! — Una estridente campana rompió el silencio del atardecer, el chismoso del pueblo tomando orgullo en su trabajo, vociferando sin pena alguna los cotilleos más recientes. El hombre lo miro directamente a los ojos en silencio, ganándose la matadora mirada que recibió e, inmutado y temerario, continuo como si nada.

— ¡Los Takafumi arden de rabia con las insolencias del chico Tatsumi! ¡Quizá la boda termine cancelada después de todo! —Souichi soltó de golpe un gruñido agobiado y fingió quitarse el zapato con rabia para ahuyentar al hombre, quién salió corriendo lleno de pánico, ya conocedor de lo que Souichi era capaz. Tatsumi solo resopló con molestia y camino hacia el bosque, ignorando la oscuridad del atardecer siguiéndole con sigilo.

El bosque que había visto florecer desde niño parecía compartir su agonía, la mayoría de las hojas yacían en el suelo y solo las ramas pálidas y aburridas se mostraban, creando un particular crujir en sus pies paso tras paso. Los tallos de cada uno de los altos árboles mostrándose huesudos y de un marrón tan oscuro que pasaba por negro, el viento silbando por sus ramas.

"Tendré que volver en algún momento, no puedo huir del sermón que me espera, por mucho que quiera hacerlo." Caminó lentamente por el bosque, siguiendo un sendero inexistente que sabía no lo llevaría a ningún lado.

Pero si lo hizo. Lo llevo a un viejo y miserable árbol, faltó de hojas y con raíces superficiales que se extendían por metros. Lo que extraño a Souichi, fue una perfecta y solitaria Centaurea Cyanus al pie del tallo de este, un aciano, y uno próximo a marchitarse también. Eran flores comunes en bosques, pero no comunes para el invierno de mediados de septiembre. Moriría de frío, sola, miserable y su deplorable estado indicaba que nadie podría salvarla.

Ese hecho le hizo recordar. Ella, tirada en la cama, sus muñecas tan delgadas y su rostro tan demacrado, mirándole con cariño mientras fatigada le pedía su último deseo, la vida esfumándosele del cuerpo con cada palabra.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza por un momento y miro al anillo en sus manos de nuevo. La boda arruinaría su vida, pero mejoraría la de sus padres, era una perdida por una ganancia, era justo. Por mucho que no le gustara.

Y resuelto, se resignó. 

—Con está mano, yo sostendré tus anhelos. —Sostuvo su mano derecha en alto, su voz firme y decidida—Tu copa nunca estará vacía, porque yo, seré tu vino. 

Tomó una pequeña rama del suelo, y pretendiendo que está era una vela, continuó.

—Con está vela, alumbraré tu camino en la oscuridad. —Fingió pasar la flama de la supuesta vela a una rama cercana —Y con éste anillo, te pido, que te cases conmigo.

Cuando terminó de recitar la última palabra, coloco el anillo en lo que creyó una raíz que sobresalía del suelo y casi inmediatamente, todo el bosque entro en un tenebroso silencio, el silbido del viento helado rompiendo la alarmante mudez, ahora los graznidos de cuervos y el inusual quebrar de ramas siendo la inquietante melodía que el bosque admiraba. Mirando a su alrededor, vio miles de cuervos con sus brillantes ojos observándole entretenidos, la incertidumbre lo lleno, un leve temor se formó en su ser y cuando menos lo esperaba, algo lo agarro y jalo con tanta fuerza al piso que quedó desconcertado por un segundo.

Jalando con toda su fuerza de lo que fuera que lo atraía hacia el suelo, desconcertado y repentinamente lleno de miedo, la fuerza cedió y cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, jadeando algo cansado, la adrenalina prohibiéndole total calma, examinó lo que lo mantenía agarrado con fuerza bruta de la muñeca.

Era una mano huesuda.

Sobresaltado, agarro la extremidad y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo, no creyendo lo que veía. El miembro parecía tener conciencia propia, moviendo sus dedos y arrastrándose en su dirección. Pero la sorpresa no tuvo mucho lugar antes de que el suelo mismo empezara a temblar. Justo al lado del aciano, el suelo se agitó con brusquedad, como si alguien empujara la tierra desde su interior. Souichi se quedó paralizado por el miedo. 

La tierra se abrió y forzosamente, vio como emergía de esta un hombre de aspecto terrorífico, de un traje rasgado y harapiento que algún día fue supremamente elegante, su piel de un azul tan pálido y parte de sus huesos mostrándose, luciendo el anillo que hace unos momentos creyó haber puesto en una rama en su mano izquierda, su cabello, de un mugriento azabache, mostrándose tan negro como el carbón bajo el albor tan pálido de la luna. La aparición mantenía sus brillantes ojos grisáceos fijamente en él, mirándole con una mórbida expresión que Souichi encontró indescifrable. 

—Acepto. —Su voz tan dulce y melodiosa, tan contraria a su temible aspecto le helo la sangre, y la adrenalina que viajaba por su cuerpo tomo control, abofeteando en un arrebato de espanto la mano del espectro cuando está intento acercarse a él, Tatsumi hecho a correr con torpeza, el horror y el instinto puro de peligro liderando su cuerpo.  

Corriendo por el desolado bosque, chocando y enredándose entre la numerosas y puntiagudas ramas que se enterraban dolorosamente en su piel, rasgando sus ropas e impidiendo su urgente escape, Souichi gruño algo desesperado, mirando atrás. La vista que lo recibió solo urgió más su horror, los ojos aterradores de él tan espeluznante ser mirándole con inexplicable expresión, su piel herida y pálida, su traje harapiento meciéndose por el frío viento que no hacía más que provocarle escalofríos. Toda la terrible visión acercándose más y más a su persona.

Souichi nunca creyó posible el sudar en semejante invierno, pero ahí estaba, alejándose por toda manera posible del ente que lo perseguía, gotas de sudor frías resbalándose por su frente, su razón nublada por el miedo, por el asombro, por el pánico. Cuando menos lo supo, había llegado al puente y lleno de recelo, aún consumido por el pavor, miró con atención el camino de donde venía, no encontrando a nada ni nadie siguiéndole el pasó.

Jadeante, dejo la confusión llenarlo. ¿Lo había imaginado? ¿Acaso fue una alucinación? ¿Tanta perturbación le causaba el casarse con alguien a quien no quería que ahora deliraba? 

Pero cuando su mano fue presa en un agarre frío y estremecedor, la realidad fue obvia. 

De repente olvidó como respirar, ahora ahogándose en puro temor mientras lentamente miraba detrás de él. Esos malditos ojos eran muchos más temibles de cerca, con su iris levemente gris, un desteñido color verde esmeralda alrededor de su pupila haciéndolo ver totalmente inhumano mientras el aparecido le sonrió suavemente, casi con apreció. Souichi solo percibió perversidad en el gesto. 

—Puedes besar a tu esposo. —Su voz como un susurro, tan cerca, tan aterrorizante, simplemente llenando de espanto al hombre mientras un sentimiento de repulsión le llenaba cuando sintió una mano fría y mugrienta tocar su rostro por encima de su hombro, volteando su cara hacia la suya como en un intento de besarle. La adrenalina en su cuerpo se volvió demasiado, todo el pavor y el miedo lo sobrepasaron y viendo en esos ojos tan extraños y espantosos, la lucidez le ganó.

 

Y sintiendo un tacto suave e íntimo acariciar sus labios, perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

 

 

_"¿¡Que estabas pensando, Tomoe?!"_

 

_"Nii-san, entiende, yo-"_

 

_"¿¡Cómo quieres que entienda, por Dios santo?! ¡Un hombre! ¡Un despreciable y mugriento panadero cualquiera de todas las personas!"_

 

_"¡No hables así de él! ¡No es como tú crees! ¡Él es mucho más que eso, el me entiende! ¡Y no me importa lo que hace o de qué familia viene, quiero estar con él!"_

 

_"Dios santo ¿Qué cosas te ha metido en la cabeza? ¡Sabes cómo son las personas! Si de por si la gente ya nos desprecia y habla basura de nosotros ¡¿Tú solo piensas empeorarlo dejándote cortejar de alguien como él?! ¿¡Sabes lo que eso hará a tu reputación, «futuro doctor»?!"_

 

_"¡¿Por qué hablas de la opinión de la gente como si fuera algo que te importara?! ¡Jamás te ha importado nada! ¡Siempre has sido y siempre serás un maldito egoísta!"_

 

Abrió los ojos de golpe con el recuerdo estruendoso de un portazo y el sentimiento de abatimiento y culpa. Incorporándose de golpe agitado y confundido, miró a su alrededor algo fuera de sí. 

—¿Souichi? 

La voz lo saco del trance, finalmente siendo consciente de los numerosos murmullos y del piso de madera antiguo y extrañamente colorido, alzó la mirada para conocer al mismísimo espanto que había visto hace solo unos momentos, viéndole con lo que parecía preocupación en su rostro. Con un sobresalto, retrocedió del ser, desconcertado.

—¿Estás bien? Te desmayaste, me diste un susto terrible. 

En esa leve y amarillenta iluminación, Souichi se permitió quedar paralizado por el asombro, el lugar estaba lleno de… cadáveres, esqueletos, personas mitad carne, mitad hueso, muertos, horrores, espectros, ningún nombre parecía llenar la descripción adecuada que semejante apariencia exigía, y viéndolo atentamente, visiblemente nervioso y arrodillado frente a él, estaba el pelinegro tan espantoso y temible que había visto en el bosque. Su actual apariencia no asemejándose a la aterradora imagen que lo había acechado, sus gestos preocupados y nerviosismo ascendente, sus ojos ansiosos y el elegante traje que usaba, aunque rasgado y mugriento, dándole un aspecto extrañamente refinado y excelso.

—¿Donde… rayos estoy? ¿Q-que ocurrió? ¡¿Quién mierda son todos ustedes?! 

—Oh, estas en el mundo de abajo, guapo, llámale como quieras, tierra de los muertos, inframundo, infierno, averno, la verdad es que no es tan horrible como te lo cuentan, no es tan animado como a algunos nos gustaría pero… claramente es mejor que una vida aburrida y miserable ¿O no?— Una mujer con la tez pálida y sucia que lucía un vestido harapiento y desgastado que seguramente alguna vez fue rojo pasión le respondió con carisma, meciendo su abanico de plumas y dejando ver su mandíbula expuesta debajo de este.

—¡¿Inframundo?! ¡¿De qué demonios están hablando?!

—¡Tetsuhiro, damas y caballeros, siempre atrapando a los peces gordos! ¡Míralo, joven, guapo y de fuerte carácter! ¡Esta vez sí te topaste con un buen partido, un esposo ideal! —Un hombre con un gancho de caña de pescar atravesado en el ojo y jarra de lo que parecía cerveza en mano le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda al hombre, quién sonrió con pudor y pareció reírse abochornado. —¡Hagamos un brindis por los recién casados! ¡Por que tengan una eternidad llena de felicidad y una travesía llena de afecto! ¡Que vivan los novios!

—¡Que vivan! —Un grito grupal y carcajadas acompañadas de él sonido de copas chocando lleno el recinto, Souichi miró a su alrededor con confusión, finalmente decidiéndose por ponerse de pie tomando la mano extendida que el hombre le ofreció con recelo, se incorporó y limpio la mano en el pantalón.

—¿Recién casados? ¿Novios? —Cuestiono a ninguna persona en particular, aún fuera del contexto, la incertidumbre y la confusión latente lo frustraban, voz levantada y actitud defensiva. 

—Oh, en el bosque dijiste tus votos tan seguro y decidido, creo que nadie pudo haberlo dicho mejor. Ni siquiera yo, Souichi. —El ente le hablo, mostrando el anillo en su mano izquierda orgulloso, sonriéndole con pudor. Souichi le miró desorientado, esto no podía estar ocurriendo, era definitivamente un sueño lúcido, una alucinación atroz o la broma de mal gusto del siglo. Esto era insólito.

—No, oh, no, no, no, no, no. Demandó saber qué es lo que está pasando ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Qué tipo de lugar enfermo y loco es este?! ¡¿Quiénes son todos ustedes?! —Escandalo no era su segundo nombre por nada, media taberna se sumergió en silencio por sus alaridos, su disposición impetuosa y alterada haciendo que el joven pelinegro alzará sus manos a altura de su pecho y con mirada consternada intentará hablar antes de que Souichi tomara lo primero que se cruzará entre sus manos y amenazara a todos los personajes del lugar con ello, para su sorpresa, este primer objeto termino siendo una espada de estilo antiguo y punta afilada. El ente mantuvo silenció algo sorprendido.

—Quiero respuestas ¿Que está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son? Y más importante aún… —Señalo al hombre de traje elegante y ojos verdosos con la punta del artilugio— ¿Quién eres tú?

El joven bajo la mirada con un gesto afligido, pero sonriendo con melancolía y jugueteando con sus manos, respondió:

—Esa es verdaderamente… una larga historia. 

—Una historia larga y única, mis amigos, sin comparación, un relato trágico de amor, pasión, avaricia y muerte que sin duda merece ser contado. —Una voz profunda y cautivante demandó silencio con su sonar en alguna parte del lugar. Souichi busco la fuente desconcertado, notando un hombre con un mugriento cabello rubio y un sombrero cubriéndole el rostro de pie en lo que parecía ser la tarima de eventos del lugar.  —¿No piensan lo mismo, damas y caballeros? 

Una ovación le respondió casi de inmediato, y de repente a su lado emergió el pelinegro, viendo al hombre en la tarima con una sonrisa gentil, pero disposición avergonzada.

—Yamaguchi, por favor… ¿Justamente hoy? 

—No seas modesto, galán. Tú historia es digna de ser escuchada, más aún por el hombre que ahora es tu esposo ¿No lo crees? —Le señaló pícaro, su atuendo informal pero extravagante combinando con su personalidad simple pero arrogante, y quitándose el sombrero del rostro, revelando la falta de un ojo, indico algo al esqueleto en el piano y alzando la voz, comenzó.

—Música, maestro. 

Si alguien, cualquiera realmente, le hubiera contado a Souichi que los muertos componían canciones, tocaban todo tipo de instrumentos, bebían, bailaban y cantaban, Souichi hubiera considerado recomendar un manicomio. Pero ahora, lo que realmente estaba contemplando era en encontrar uno para tirarse a sí mismo en él.

La música era mucho más entusiasta de lo que se esperaría del "Inframundo", un piano alegre estilo jazz se fundió con el sonido extrañamente melódico de huesos chocando uno contra otros, con colaboraciones de chasquidos de dedos y palmas leves que la gente añadía animada. 

—Perdona el bullicio...

Mirando a su lado, encontrando al chico sonriéndole bastante cerca de sí, Tatsumi le miró algo perdido.

—Son muy animados, celebrar y divertirse es su especialidad, rendir tributo su afición, mi canción es una de las favoritas, me temo. Aunque admito que me da algo de vergüenza...

**_“Háganme caso, te quiero decir_ **

**_Al menos algunos que puedan oír_ **

**_Te tengo una historia que te hará llorar_ **

**_De nuestro novio muerto algún tiempo atrás”_ **

 

**_“Si, si, tendrás que morir, pero no te aflijas_ **

**_No vas a sufrir_ **

**_Quererte esconder o tratar de rezar_ **

**_El final llegará, nada puedes hacer”_ **

 

El regocijo de los comensales era notorio, riendo y llevando el ritmo de la canción con esmero, cantando ellos mismos con alegría o tarareando la letra mientras bebían mantenía en una incertidumbre inquietante a Souichi. ¿Cómo es que esto era normal para ellos? ¡Estaban muertos! Su apariencia inhumana aún le hacía totalmente incapaz de sentirse lo más mínimamente cómodo con la situación y así, perturbado y lleno de extrañeza, vio al cantante extender una mano al hombre a su lado, que subió al escenario con una sonrisa.

_**"Nuestro hombre era guapo, un ameno galán** _

_**Hasta que un desconocido llegó a la ciudad** _

_**Era muy atractivo, un seductor comedido** _

_**Y fue así que en su hechizo cayó nuestro hombrecito** _

_**Él no lo quiso anunciar, nadie jamás lo pensó** _

_**Y fue así que planearon escaparse los dos "** _

 

Escuchando al hombre cantar animado, la situación que describía le pareció extrañamente familiar, la confianza ciega sobre un desconocido de diestras palabras, un enamoramiento demasiado temprano y planes para escapar y vivir un futuro próspero, una amarga historia ya conocida repitiéndose frente a sus ojos llenándole de curiosidad y extrañeza. Las indeseadas remembranzas de vivencias pasadas volviendo levemente a su mente.

 

_**"Si, si, tendrás que morir, pero no te aflijas** _

_**No vas a sufrir** _

_**Quererte esconder o tratar de rezar** _

_**El final llegará, nada puedes hacer"** _

 

Su incomodidad llegó a otro nivel cuando los seres mugrientos empezaron a agarrarle y moverlo de un lado a otro con el ritmo de la música, tratando de zafarse de su agarre, les empujaba a todos disgustado, sus insistentes zarandeos continuando hasta que sintio manos gentiles y extrañamente tibias sostenerle con fuerza de los hombros, ojos verdosos recibiendo su mirada. 

—Perdona, suelen ponerse así luego del segundo coro, solo sostente de mí, estarás bien. 

Viendo en su confortante sonrisa, sintió otro empujón hacerle rabiar y una mano tibia jalar de la suya, arrastrándolo fuera del ajetreo casi con juegueteo, dándole vueltas a su alrededor y acercándolo a su demacrado rostro con viva felicidad, una tan ajena intimidad en su cercanía. 

El rostro del hombre portando un extraño sonrojar que combinaba el color de las rosas y los crisantemos, la acción intrigando a Souichi monumentalmente ¿Como podía sangre aún fluir por esas macilentas arterias? ¿Como podía ese exámine corazón aún latir a pesar de su desafallecida naturaleza? 

E intrigado, vio como este era llamado al escenario una vez más. 

**_"Idearon un plan para así escapar_ **

**_Nada se comentó del secreto o el plan_ **

**_El traje era heredado y se podía arreglar_ **

**_Si un amante tú tienes ¿Que más podrías desear?"_ **

 

Muchas respuestas se formaron en su pensar. La simplicidad que se podía construir con esas palabras contenían una ignorancia innata, un desprecio puro de parientes y amigos y todo el amor que en la persona pudo ser puesto, una suposición errónea que siempre, siempre, tenía sus consecuencias. Viendo al intérprete señalar al novio de pies a cabeza, destacando su traje y belleza, Souichi no pudo evitar notar sus huesos corroidos y palidez cadáverica contrastando su apuesto rostro y atractivo vestir, la disonancia ofuscandolo de cierta manera.

_**"El dinero, fortuna, riqueza y demás** _

_**Era la avaricia del amante lo que lo llevaría a matar** _

_**Joyas valiosas y dinero se le pidió y nuestro pobre enamorado ni sospechó"** _

 

_**"Y cerca del panteón donde está el viejo roble** _

_**una noche de niebla, quince para las tres** _

_**Él ya listo para ir ¿Y dónde estaba él?"** _

 

La canción de repente había tomado un rumbo que él no anticipo, ahora una sombra sin fuente sólida proyectándose en la pared, ilustrando el relato que el hombre contaba. La sombra, alta e inquieta, se asemejaba al mismo hombre que al lugar lo había arrastrado, solo que se veía más… vivo, no había rotos en su traje y una maleta repleta le acompañaba, Souichi sospecho un abandono repentino, pero ¿Por qué?

 

_**"¿Y entonces?"** _

_**"Espero"** _

 

Su conjetura adquirió más probabilidad, aunque el ambiente poniéndose más y más oscuro, y la voz ansiosa y llena de suspenso del hombre parecían sugerir otra cosa, mantuvo toda la atención que pudo en el show, los muertos acercándosele y mirándole pícaros no dándole ningún sentimiento de tranquilidad.

 

**_"¿Y entonces?"_ **

**_"Vio una sombra ¿Su prometido era ya?"_ **

 

La sombra miró a una cierta dirección, emocionada. Tatsumi empezó a entender el mensaje cuando la mirada del cantante se suavizó hasta parecer pena.

 

**_"¿Y entonces?"_ **

**_"Su corazón latió muy fuerte"_ **

 

Apareció una sombría figura detrás del gran árbol, insonora y tétrica, y justo ahí, Souichi reconoció el árbol, el lugar y el porque.

 

**_"¿Y entonces?"_ **

 

Un breve silencio se apoderó del ambiente, funesto y respetuoso, nadie dijo una palabra, y en esa recatada paz, Souichi admiró la sombra ser atacada por la espalda, una figura puntiaguda en las manos del ente tenebroso fundirse en la espalda del enamorado hombre. Un gesto afligido y llena de martirio se posó en las rasgos del novio por un momento antes de que las luces se apagaran totalmente y quedará a ciegas.

 

**_"Entonces, chico, todo se oscureció”_ **

**_.  .  ._ **

 

**_“Y ya al despertar, muerto estaba ya_ **

**_Las joyas se habían ido al igual que su vida_ **

**_Realizó una promesa tirado bajo el árbol…"_ **

 

De repente el rubio cantante bajo del escenario, pasando su brazo por encima de sus hombros y sonriéndole con malicia, lo zarandeo al ritmo de la canción, resumiendo su cantar con entusiasmo.

**_"Esperando a su amor que lo liberaría_ **

**_Aguardando por aquel que pidiera su mano"_ **

 

Vio al novio bajar de la tarima sonriente, tendiendole la mano izquierda y haciendo un ademán de que se le acercara, le sonrió con dulzura. El afecto que se le dirigía aturdiendo su razonar, su apariencia, su amabilidad y su inexplicable felicidad a pesar de su estado, todo  los rasgos del tan misterioso hombre turbando su ser. 

 

**_"Cuando sin pensar, apareció este amargado_ **

**_Juro para siempre estar a su lado, y esa es la historia de nuestro novio"_ **

 

Ensimismado en sus reflexiones, fue tomado por sorpresa cuando fue empujado a los brazos del hombre, quién le recibió con cuidado y le sonrío abochornado, entrelazando sus manos y dandole vueltas en el medio de la habitación, el bullicio de las voces de los demás y las miradas fijas en su rostro intimidandole, la sensación rígida y escalofriante de sus dedos huesudos contra los suyos, sus ojos desteñidos fijados en él, demostrándole sentimientos son explicación o fundamento que el era incapaz de regresar, todo repentinamente volviéndose demasiado, agobiandole de sobremanera. 

Cuando sintio el agarre ceder sin previo aviso, casi se cae al suelo, ahora viendo la expresión compungida y lastimera del hombre mirándole sorprendido, su mano izquierda faltante, sacudió el miembro de su mano asqueado, el sentimiento tenebroso de un miembro sin dueño aprisionandole aún nada ignorable. Y aprovechando la emoción del gentío y la gente acercándosele al novio sonrientes, salió sigiloso del lugar, empezando a correr sin dirección una vez afuera. 

Ignorando unos ojos desteñidos seguirle con preocupación.

 


	2. Segunda parte

—¡Souichi, cariño! ¿Dónde estás?

La palabra "cariño" después de su nombre sonaba tan extraña y ajena que el hombre dudo por un momento que el asunto fuera con él. Manteniendo un silencio sepulcral en la esquina en la que se escondía, miró al hombre buscarle con la mirada, pensativo e inquieto, para luego entrar en otra calle y alejarse. Suspirando, trato de guiarse en el tenebroso lugar, lleno de personas de aspecto terroríficos, luces de colores e interminables calles y plazas, evitando la voz del elegante hombre, Souichi fijo su objetivo en irse de ese infierno sano y salvó y sin ser visto por su acosador. Pero el plan era más fácil dicho que hecho. 

—Souichi ¿Dónde estás? ¡Amor!

El lugar era un laberinto. Entrando en un callejón poblado de ataúdes, miró alrededor por alguna señalización, la voz ascendente del hombre exaltándole, entrando en uno de los ataúdes y cruzando sus brazos, ladeó su cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo en un intento de que el hombre no le reconociera, para su fortuna, este paso de largo. Suspirando aliviado, salió de su escondite y doblo la esquina, casi chocándose con un hombre que le miraba pícaro.

—¿Escondiéndote de tu esposo? Eso no es muy amable, Cariño-kun —El individuo exclamo con voz melodiosa y burlesca, Souichi solo pudo fijarse en su ropa andrajosa y extrañamente carbonizada antes de sobresaltarse por su apariencia, todo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo desfigurado por lo que parecían mortales quemaduras, su piel roja y putrefacta provocándole profunda repulsión. —Sí, entiendo la reacción, pero sigue siendo grosera, Cariño-kun. Vamos, no querrías que tú esposo pensara que no gustas de sus amigos ¿O no? 

Demasiado perturbado por su apariencia, empujó al hombre con brusquedad mientras huía con más rapidez del lugar, el distante sonido de "¡Se fue por ahí!" "Oh, gracias, Isogai" Llegando a sus orejas, causándole que gruñera con desespero y acelerará el paso. 

Pasando de escondite en escondite, encontrándose con múltiples bestialidades y personas de apariencia horripilante, vio un joven bajo y de un elegante traje roido aproximándose al novio, frenético y, se atrevía a decir, enojado. Aprovechando la distracción, atravesó la plaza y aún pendiente de la interacción entre los hombres, trato de ubicar calles por las que ya había ido, trazando un mapa en su cabeza. 

—Angel-kun, verdaderamente ya no puedo dejarte solo, me voy por unas horas y te comprometes y casas con un desconocido, realmente… ¡Eres el colmo! 

—Hiroto-kun, exageras, no es un desconocido…

—¡Que hayas escuchado de él una o dos veces no cambia la situación! ¡Sigues sin conocerlo! No me hagas recordarte lo que paso la última vez que confiaste ciegamente en un hombre que no conocías…—El chico refuto exasperado, gesticulando a el de pies a cabeza, insinuando la causa de su actual estado. El chico hizo una expresión afligida y suspiro, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

—Esta vez es diferente, lo presiento, no puedes ir por ahí suponiendo que todos quieren hacerme daño.

—Y tú tampoco puedes asumir que todos tienen buenas intenciones, galán. Quizá ya no puedas morir, pero aun puedes quedar lastimado. Por eso, tienes que ser cauteloso. 

—En… entiendo lo que dices, pero realmente, él no es alguien del que podrías desconfiar.

—¡Hah! No dudes de mis habilidades para desconfiar de la gente, te sorprenderé. Si estás tan seguro… intentaré no protestar demasiado, pero aún necesito verle para descartar posibles sospechas, asi que dime, donde está el afortunado?

—Oh, ah, sí, sobre eso… yo me preguntaba lo mismo… —Rasco la parte de atrás de su cuello, riendo nervioso mientras miraba alrededor, inquieto.

—Ni un día completo de casados y ya está huyendo de ti, huh… se nota que durará…

—¡Por favor, Hiroto! No seas así, está algo exaltado, este lugar no es exactamente acogedor cuando lo ves por primera vez, me temo que la gente del bar lo asustaron demasiado.

—Esta bien, entiendo, te ayudaré a buscarlo. ¿Cómo es él? ¿Algo particular en su apariencia?

—Bueno, tiene el cabello más sedoso y largo que jamás he visto en un hombre, un traje de un marrón muy oscuro cerrado en el pecho, gafas circulares, flores moradas en su bolsillo… muy seguro que son una especie exótica, pero no tuve la oportunidad de verlas más de cer-

—Lo encontré. ¡Ah, acaba de doblar la esquina! ¡Se nos va a escapar! ¡Rápido, rápido, síguelo! —Jalo al hombre, arrastrandole en la dirección a la que se refería. Souichi Tatsumi estaba cuestionando los sentidos tan agudizados de gente que se suponía estaba muerta en su cabeza, ya estaba cansado de correr, y tratar de buscar refugio en cualquier local abierto no estaba dando resultado, las personas adentro lo espantaban, sin contar que su puñetero delator junto con el pelinegro de traje elegante aún le pisaban los talones.

—Esta por aquí, pude verlo entrar en las catacumbas, separemonos y busquemos en los alrededores, Angel-kun. —Escucho la voz del chico ordenar cerca de dónde vagaba por direcciones a las cuales ir, la oscuridad era demasiado en donde se encontraba, y escuchar las voces de esos muertos vivientes hablando entre ellos no aportaba a su huida en lo más mínimo.

—¡Souichi! ¡Ahí estás! —Exaltado, miró su lado con miedo, observando al pelinegro viéndole aliviado unos metros más lejos, frunciendo los dientes, corrió y subió en el pasillo oscuro, tomando un camino al azar y saliendo al pie de un acantilado de piedra que prácticamente lo dejaba arrinconado. Escuchando la voz ascendente del hombre gritándole preocupada detrás de él, gruñó ansioso antes de empezar a trepar por las rocosas paredes, lastimando sus dedos y sintiendo la adrenalina desbordar en su ser por la gran altura en la que se encontraba. Finalmente llegando a la cima, se sostuvo de delgados pero firmes barrotes de hierro y trato de subir todo su cuerpo con mucho esfuerzo, tibias manos que jalaron de él sin previo aviso arruinando su concentración, casi haciendole caer, pero sosteniéndole a tiempo. 

—Cuidado, no quisiera que cayeras de esta altura, amor. He, he ¿Porque siquiera trepaste? Habían unas escaleras justo ahí. — Le ayudo a levantarse, señalando escalones desnivelados que no había visto antes mientras reía risueño, poniendo las manos en sus hombros y sacudiendo polvo de su traje, como si eso fuera algo casual que el pudiera hacer. Tatsumi dió un paso atrás y abofeteo su mano con brusquedad, tenso y alterado, aún recuperando el aliento de tan exhaustiva persecución.

—Ah, n-no te gusta que te toque, no es así? Perdona. —Una sonrisa penosa que escondía tristeza apareció en su rostro, mirando al suelo por un segundo mientras frotaba la mano que habia abofeteado con escondida angustia. Levantando el rostro, Souichi vio su cara iluminarse, mirando fijamente a algo detrás de sí.

—Este lugar... Oh, hace cuánto tiempo que no lo veía, mira esta vista, Souichi. —Camino hasta la pequeña baranda del mirador, Souichi viéndole de cerca, aún algo paranoico. Pero fue hasta que puso los ojos el mismo sobre el paisaje, que todos sus miedos lo abandonaron. Viendo la inmensa y sombría ciudad siendo iluminada por el leve fulgor de lo que parecía una lejana y borrosa luna, las luces coloridas y edificios de todas las épocas adornar cada una de las complicadas calles del lugar, plazas grandes y una arquitectura desordenada formando una notable calavera en el centro de la ciudad, lámparas brillantes iluminando sus ojos. Souichi le admiro con extrañeza, acercándose a las barandas, cerca del hombre, no notando como éste sonrió más ampliamente cuando se acercó a él.

—Es hermosa ¿No lo crees? Me quita el aliento. —Comento, mirando las calles fascinado, riendo brevemente antes de decir;—Bueno, me lo quitaría si tuviera alguno.

Souichi le miró por un momento antes de volver sus ojos a tan peculiar espectaculo.

—Es… ciertamente extraño.

—¿Extraño? —El ente le miró, y por primera vez, Souichi le sostuvo la mirada sin temor alguno, el espectro pareció incapaz de mantener sus ojos en los suyos, mirando abajo casi abochornado —Supongo que podrias llamarlo así.

Tatsumi se limitó a proseguir analizando tan enigmático paisaje, ignorando la mirada embelesada que el hombre mantuvo en sus rostro. 

—Souichi.

Regresando su atención a él, vio en esos formidables ojos el mismo cariño que le mostraron en el bar, un cariño tan ajeno, del que desconocía, y del que al mismo tiempo, se sentía indigno de poseer. 

—No tengas miedo, nada te pasará, no si puedo evitarlo. Confía en mí. 

Manteniendo silencio a sus palabras, le observó darse la vuelta y sentarse en una malograda banca, de madera corroida y apariencia cuestionable, dando palmaditas a su lado para invitarle a sentarse, Souichi suspiró y se acercó.

Decir que se sentó al otro lado de la silla hubiera parecido una exageración, pero fue muy francamente lo sucedido. El pelinegro le miró extrañado cuando tomo asiento al otro lado de la banca, un metro completo el espacio entre ellos, y pícaro, casi juguetón, se acercó gradualmente a él a la mirada irascible de su esposo con una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando quedaron codo con codo, la incomodidad y malhumor del hombre palpables, una risa simpática le hizo mirar en su dirección.

—No tienes que ser tan cauto, Souichi. No te haré nada malo, acaso está mal querer estar cerca de mi esposo? Sostener su mano? Sentirlo cerca de mi? —Inclino su cuerpo hacia él, acurrucando su cabeza en el hombro del hombre, sonriente, Souichi tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no empujar al hombre con toda su fuerza y levantarse iracundo, solo crispandose a la acción notablemente, levantando la cabeza del hombre con firmeza.

—¿Mal? Más que mal, es repentino, loco e inapropiado. No te conozco, ni siquiera se tu nombre, como me conoces, cuando me casé contigo o como, cuando y porque me trajiste a este manicomio. — Perdiendo parcialmente su compostura, hablo con impaciencia, exasperado. Los ojos destellidos se agrandaron a sus exasperadas afirmaciones, confusos.

—Oh, vaya, excelente manera de empezar un matrimonio. —Una voz despectiva y burlesca hablo detrás del muerto, mirando detrás de sí a su irónico amigo observandole pícaro, escondido detrás de una gran roca, le dijo a Hiroto que se callara algo irritado, este alzándose de hombros y con una sonrisa yéndose del lugar, dejándolos aparentemente solos. Morinaga le sonrió a su esposo como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Me llamo Tetsuhiro, Morinaga Tetsuhiro. 

—Tetsuhiro… —Repitio, como grabando el nombre en sus pensamientos, mirando a la lejanía, dejo a su mirada perderse en el firmamento por un momento antes de volver a la realidad como por un golpe —Espera, no, tienes que responder todo o nada. Ahora, habla, Tetsuhiro ¿Como me conoces y como llegue aquí? 

—Bueno, he escuchado de tí, una... conocida tuya me ha contado más que suficiente. Historias de tus descubrimientos en la botánica, o de las veces que jugabas con tus hermanos, tus viajes con tu familia, de lo obstinado pero generoso y noble que podias ser, de lo protector y dedicado que eres, todo eso y más. N-no era mi intención entrometerme en tu vida, todo me fue contado sin la intención de hacerte ningún mal o de ser un fisgón. Solo… quería saber algo nuevo, de alguien de arriba, no importaba si lo conocía o no. — El chico explicó, su rostro variando en empatía, amor, pena y reflexión mientras relataba— Aquí todo es… diferente, no es triste, no cuando te acostumbras pero, al estar muerto, extrañas saber del mundo de los vivos, de cómo es su vida ahora, si hubo algún cambio grande, si las personas que amabas aún... te recuerdan… Todo eso me carcomía, quería saber del exterior, no importaba de quién, así que... Cuando la persona más reciente llegó, no pude evitar preguntar.

—Eso… — Souichi rebuscó en su memoria, no podía ser posible ¿Quién? Ella no podía ser ¿Había dicho reciente? Entonces… — ¿D-de quién estás hablando? 

Souichi sentía el corazón latirle desbocado, la intriga junto con el pesar que se amontonaba en su pecho no querían dar lugar a la obviedad de la identidad de la persona de quién hablaban, quería que fuera ella, con fervor, pero al mismo tiempo ¿Y si no lo fuera? 

—S-se suponía que fuera una sorpresa, un pequeño gesto para redimir mi naturaleza que aún sin intención, seguía siendo un tantito entrometida. Pensaba presentartela más tarde pero, odiaría dejarte con la intriga. —Dudando un poco, froto sus manos juntas, y le admiro con inquietud, un extraño sentimiento de cautelosa alegría irradiando de sus ojos —No te asustes ¿Está bien? Ella sería la última persona en querer que lo hicieras.

—No me asustare ¿Porque hablas como si eso fuera algo que hiciera seguido? Solo... dime quién es y termina con esto. —Protesto, ya exasperado por la incertidumbre que el chico plantaba en él. Pero notando la sonriente mirada del chico no en él, pero en algún lugar detrás, no tuvo tiempo de preguntar antes que tuviera los ojos cubiertos por manos extrañamente delgadas y cubiertas de guantes mugrientos. 

—No puedo creer que no pudieras adivinar después de lo que Morinaga-san te dijo ¿Acaso te has vuelto tontito desde la vez que me fui? —La voz aguda y dulce que resonó detrás de él, tan amable y calmada, le quitó el habla en el momento que llegó a sus oídos. Era ella. Ella. Sintió lágrimas nacer en sus ojos, sus manos temblaron a su mera presencia, y sintiendo sus delgadas manos en sus ojos, se aferró a ellas con fuerza, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar, no confiando en lo rota que sabía su voz estaba. — No llores, me harás llorar a mí. Y s-se supone que una Lady no llora en frente de nadie.

Sintiendo esas diminutas manos alejarse, se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, volteandose y admirandola ahí, con su vestido de dormir rosado y los guantes que tanto amaba usar, su piel aún más pálida de lo que recordaba, y sus ojos felices y nostálgicos viéndole, por Dios, mirándole, justo ahí, en frente de él. Hermosa y tierna, aún en muerte. Agraciada y osada, a pesar de su mortuorio estado. Ella. La caprichosa y mimada niñata que extrañaba tanto, justo donde el la quería y anhelaba, a su lado.

—Kanako… 

—Enserio estás aquí, Nii-san. Te extrañe tan-

Cuando la pequeña menos lo supo, tenia a su sollozante hermano fuertemente aferrado a ella, la fuerza de su agarre desconcertandola por un momento antes de que ella misma retornará el abrazo con la misma desesperación, sobrepasada por todos los sentimientos que sentía desbordar en su ser solo con verle. 

Había estado sola por tanto tiempo… 

—Nii-san, no llores, es vergonzoso que tu esposo te vea así... —Acaricio el cabello de su hermano mientras lágrimas pesadas se formaban en sus propios ojos, mirando a traves de sus lágrimas a Tetsuhiro mirandoles con respetuosa alegría, le sonrió dichosa mientras sentía a su hermano abrazarle con más fuerza.

—Tonta, tonta ¿Sabes lo mucho que nos preocupastes? Te dormiste y jamás despertaste, no era justo, era muy pronto ¡Apenas tenías 13 años, tonta! ¡Debiste-! D-debiste pelear más… —Kanako soltó más lágrimas a sus palabras, estaba abrumado, enojado e inmensamente afligido al solo verla, tenía derecho a quejarse en los ojos de la pequeña chica, al final, se había ido sin avisar. —Se supone que éramos un equipo ¿Sabes? Tú, Tomoe, Papá y yo. Y ahora solo quedamos Papá y yo. No es justo ¿Sabes? No lo es.

Separándose algo desorientada, vio a su hermano limpiar sus lágrimas rápidamente, quitándose las gafas y cubriéndose los ojos, ella le miró confundida, pareciendo casi angustiada.

—¿Que le pasó a Tomoe nii-san? A-aqui no ha bajado nadie que se parezca a él, reviso todos los días, e-el no puede estar…

—No murió, Kanako. Pero huyó de casa apenas 2 meses después de que moriste. Se enamoró de un… panadero cerca del centro y cuando me negué a que le dijera a padre, huyó al día siguiente. Fui un estúpido al no apoyarle, ahora se fue y no… quizás jamás pueda arrepentirme de ello. 

—N-no puede ser… lo buscaron? Tiene que estar cerca, no podría dejarlos así como si nada, T-tomoe nii-san no haría eso…

—Por toda la villa, sus alrededores y en la capital. No apareció en ninguna parte. Padre perdió la esperanza, cree que la tragedia lo persigue, y honestamente… llegue a creer lo mismo después de que Tomoe huyó. —Tragandose un sollozo que amenazó con salir de su boca, se puso sus gafas nuevamente, sus ojos ahora enrojecidos y su nariz congestionada haciendole ver lamentable. —Pero no tiene caso que te angusties. Él aparecerá, e-en algún momento. No quiero que incluso… aquí tengas que preocuparte por él, el está bien, este donde esté, seguramente es más feliz de lo que era en esa casa.

Souichi admiro el suelo con flagelo, enojado, consigo mismo, con su comportamiento, con sus acciones, todo su ser aparentemente esmerandose en hacer la vida de los que ama miserable y tortuosa.

—Nii-san… estás atormentandote por ello y se nota. No es tu culpa.

—Si, si lo es, Kanako. De eso jamás podrás convencerme. Huyó por mis palabras, justo después de que le dije que todo lo que lo hacía feliz era indecoroso y estúpido desapareció ¿Que más obvia puede quedar mi culpa? ¿Sabes lo horrible que fue explicárselo a padre? Tratar de explicarle que su hijo huyó y que probablemente jamás volverá porque yo no pude mantener mi boca cerrada? Pero lo peor de todo, quizá lo peor de todo sea que Padre me dijo que no le importaba. Que le hubiera permitido casarse, irse y ser feliz. Pero yo abrí mi bocota.

—Nii-san… 

—Asi que no digas que no fue mi culpa, Kanako, porque sí, en efecto, lo fue. —Proclamo firme y breve, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando, se puso de pie y le dió un beso en la frente a su hermana — No te preocupes ¿Si? No dejes que su paradero te atormente. El estará bien. No tienes idea de lo grato que es solo verte, incluso si sea así, te extrañe muchísimo, niña tonta.

Kanako le miró con ojos afligidos, pero quizás captando su perturbación a hablar del tema, simplemente sonrió lastimera y le abrazo la cintura, apreciando su olor, el tacto de su traje en sus huesos, sus firmes manos en su espalda devolviendo el abrazo. La calidez de un ser querido de nuevo a su lado.

Tetsuhiro les miraba con melancolía, inverso en pensamientos divagantes y analíticos, notó la mirada de Souichi viéndole indecifrable mientras tomaba unos pocos pasos hacia él, haciendo una reverencia ante el en gratitud, Tetsuhiro se permitió estar desconcertado ante tal gesto.

—Muchas gracias, Tetsuhiro. Enserio. Por traerla de vuelta a mí, no tienes idea de cuánto lo apreció. —Cuando levantó la mirada, el hombre le miró con cariño, melancolía y entendimiento en su mirar. Tomando sus manos de repente y llevandolas a su boca, el frío tacto de sus labios sacándolo de un breve trance, Souichi se vio hipnotizado por sus labios al mismo tiempo que su demacrado rostro se acercó a él lo suficientemente para susurrarle risueño y galante.

—Lo que sea para hacerte feliz, Souichi. 

Ah ¿Como era que aún teniendo la firma de la muerte en su semblante, el color vivo de sus ojos arrebatados y todo rastro de vida drenado de él, su sonrojados labios le atraian? ¿Como podía sonreir con tal honestidad solo al ver que logró la más mínima plenitud en su sentir? 

¿Como podia aparentar quererle a pesar de acabar de escuchar lo engorroso de sus acciones y lo detestable de su presencia?

¿Por qué él le quería, en primer lugar?

\----------------------------------

"La muerte es mucho más enigmática e intrincada de lo que aparenta, es vengativa y rencorosa, ridículamente equitativa, con principios de rectitud y justicia que no libran de culpa a la víctima, sabe la verdad y reconoce la mentira, sigue una moral indescifrable y jamás ha de ser evitada. Castiga al que cree necesario, con el castigo que considera idóneo. Premia al que halla merecedor, con el premio que estima apto. Es incuestionable y absoluta. No sé equivoca y sus excepciones son contadas."

—Es la ley de este lugar. El mundo de los muertos es más que gente siendo torturada por el constante recordatorio de su estado, es un lugar justo, a su propia manera. Pero a pesar de que no sea obvio a la vista, somos almas y cuerpos errantes, no ascendimos por asuntos no terminados o muertes demasiado abruptas, promesas no cumplidas o despedidas que jamás pasaron. Las personas aquí no pueden, no quieren o no ven necesario el ascender, el estar en… paz. 

—¿Como es eso posible? 

—Es más posible de lo crees. Hay individuos que fueron infelices toda su vida, y ahora, en este lugar, se permiten hacer lo que nunca pudieron, reír, cantar, regocijarse y ser libres. Ser feliz es muy difícil cuando todo el mundo te juzga, pero es demasiado fácil cuando ya no tienes la vitalidad para ser juzgado. Es curioso de ver.

—Lo he notado. Y… ¿Las personas que ascienden?

—La verdad, me gustaría decirte que simplemente están en paz y descansando fuera de nuestro alcance, pero tampoco es tan breve. Mucha gente quiere descansar, pero también mucha no se siente libre de hacerlo al saber que dejaron a alguien querido atrás. Algunos ascendidos desaparecen completamente y logran irse en paz, pero otros, que aunque capaz de hacerlo, prefieren quedarse, a cuidar, a esperar, a observar. Algunos son premiados y se les permite hacer ambas cosas.

—¿Premiados?

—Se les da el regalo de la doble presencia, su cuerpo ha desaparecido, ya ha sido descompuesto cuando se ascendió, pero su alma puede ir y volver de este mundo, al de los vivos y se piensa, que también al de la ascensión. Si es que algo como ese lugar existe, se cree que es un estado más que un lugar, pero es difícil saberlo.

—¿Como sabes todo esto?

—Cuando llevas tanto tiempo muerto, no puedes evitar la curiosidad, cariño.

Sentados en la banca de la alta colina, el gélido viento de septiembre cargaba la pesadez de la muerte, arrastraba la alegría de la despreocupación, suspiraba la indiferencia de la calma, y admiraba los tímidos inicios de una curiosidad que se convertía en querer. La luna se alzaba cada vez más, imponente y lejana, silenciosa cómplice de su cotilleo mientras Souichi acariciaba los cabellos de su hermana, está apoyada contra su cuerpo, aparentemente dormida al mismo tiempo que Souichi hablaba con el hombre.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? 

—1 año y medio. Aunque creo que quizás sea más, contar me empezó a deprimir en algún punto.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—Esa es una buena pregunta. Creo que lo hago. 

—¿Crees?

—Es algo difícil de responder. Nadie quiere morir, cariño. Y una vez muerto preguntar si te arrepientes de hacerlo me es confuso ¿No debería ser "si" la obvia respuesta? —Suspiro, mirando a Souichi —Pero ya no estoy seguro de eso. Mi muerte no fue breve, ni tampoco fue piadosa. No solo morí yo, sino personas a mí alrededor también lo hicieron, por mi culpa. Pero no estoy seguro de que hubiera sido feliz si no lo hubiera hecho, morir.

—¿A qué te refieres con otras personas?

—El hombre pelirrojo, bajo y escandaloso que me ayudó a encontrarte. Mi sirviente fiel por años, el único al que le dije directamente que planeaba huir. Murió solo una semana después de que yo lo hiciera. —Bajando la mirada, luciendo en martirio mientras hablaba, cerró los ojos y suspiro como si buscará fuerzas para continuar —Y habia otro hombre, un costurero que era cercano a mi familia, arregló el traje de mi padre para que me quedara. Adivino que escaparía, me dijo que no diría nada. Confíe en él. Su tienda ardió solo dos semanas después, todas sus asistentes y él adentro. 

Souichi le miró sin emitir palabra por un rato, algo pasmado. El pelinegro abrió sus ojos y miró al suelo por un rato antes de sonreirle con pena y mirarle abatido.

—Quizas tu familia no sea la única perseguida por la desgracia. 

Mirándole con sorpresa un momento y dejando sus ojos vagar por el lejano y exótico paisaje mientras reflexionaba sus palabras, no encontrando una respuesta adecuada a semejante hecho, Souichi noto como el hombre ahora le observaba acariciar la mano de Kanako y sonreía.

—Es bueno volver a verla, no?

—Como no tienes idea. A pesar de que han sido solo unos cuantos meses, no verla danzar por el salón o jugar con las sirvientas es agonizante. Extraño sus regaños y su lloriqueos caprichosos, por muy egoísta que eso me haga sonar.

—No es egoísta ¿Cómo podrías serlo por solo extrañar a tu pequeña hermana? —Souichi observó a la chica con melancolía, y distraídamente asintiendo, miró en su pálida tez, blanca y sin vida, su cabello negro mugriento y sucio, sus ropas viejas sin lavar y algo rotas, a la misma niña que amo con todo su ser. A la que había perdido y ahora encontrado. Y besando su frente con recatada quietud, le admiro por última vez antes de encontrar los grisáceos ojos encantados con él, una leve sonrisa en sus labios. — Eres muy noble y cariñoso cuando quieres serlo ¿No, amor? 

—Ugh, la melancolía volvió a mi, no te burles, aún no puedo creer que esté a mi lado, solía pensar que jamás la volvería a ver. 

—No me burló, lo entiendo, por eso pensé en que te haría feliz verla de nuevo. Veo que tuve razón. —Apoyandose contra el espaldar de la banca, esa siempre tímida y tan leve sonrisa en su rostro levemente acercándose a él, Souichi ni siquiera tomo cautela a su cercanía. —Kanako-chan nunca quiso decírmelo, y yo jamás pregunté pero ¿Como llegó aquí? 

—¿Te refieres a cómo murió?

—Lo hago. Pero trato de ser sensible al respecto y no estas colaborando, cariño. —Haciendo un gesto incómodo a su directa pregunta, una sonrisa juguetona pareció reprenderle. Tatsumi bufó.

—No hay punto en tratarlo como un tema delicado, pasó lo que pasó, ya no puede hacerse nada al respecto. 

—Sigue siendo relativamente reciente, a la pobre Kanako-chan le tomo mucho asimilar lo que había pasado, aceptarlo también fue otra etapa. Por eso lo digo.

—Polio. 

—¿Huh?

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta, murió por polio. Hubo… una epidemia en la capital cuando era muy pequeña. En los meses más cálidos del verano, cometimos la grave estupidez de visitar durante el auge de la enfermedad y tuvo la enorme suerte de atraparla a ella. No notamos nada al principio, pero cuando los espasmos y los dolores comenzaron, había crecido bastante y ya era demasiado tarde, los tratamientos no tenían mucho efecto, las parálisis siguieron, sus manos se volvieron tan delgadas… Era algo terrible de ver, a ella, postrada en una cama, constantemente llorando de dolor y quejándose con los doctores, aún siendo capaz de sonreírnos, de jugar y reír, ella aún podia ver la felicidad de la vida aún desde su cuarto, enferma pero luchando contra la desgracia. —Tomo un suspiro, como si el continuar se le dificultará, y prosiguió—Un día me pidió prometerle que seguiría siendo feliz con o sin ella, y a pesar de que no lo entendí en el momento, se lo prometí y al día siguiente, la encontramos en su cama, fría, quieta y callada, la pensamos dormida, pero la realidad era otra.

Después de un breve silencio, Tetsuhiro le miró con pena.

—¿Fue repentino?

—Para nosotros lo fue sin ninguna duda. Era fuerte, obstinada, una digna luchadora, justo como una Tatsumi, nos extrañó, no lo esperabamos, al menos... no tan pronto. Pero para ella… supongo que era predecible, vivió en cama meses enteros antes de que… terminara aquí. Poder predecir este tipo de final no pudo ser muy difícil para ella. 

—Predecir es fácil, pero me temo que anticipar y aceptar es mucho más difícil. 

—Debe de serlo. Tú... —Se detuvo, como recordando algo y lo miro a los ojos, pronunciando su nombre como si fuera un elogio—Tetsuhiro ¿Pudiste hacerlo?

—¿Anticiparlo? ¿Cómo podría? —Sonriendo, se rio de su propia suerte y miró al anillo en su mano, acariciando con sus esqueléticos y morbidos dedos el fino trabajo sobre este, admiro la joya con adoración y melancolica felicidad, pronunciando con una voz tan viva, palabras tan muertas— Un día estába enamorado, en éxtasis, listo para huir de una vida que aborrecía, preparado para ser feliz con mi enamorado, ansiando ser tan libre como quisiera, sin tener que pensar en nadie más, sin ver todo lo que dejaría atrás... Y al otro, tirado en un frío bosque, viendo los copos de nieve cubrirme poco a poco, sintiendo como la vida se me escapaba lentamente. 

Cerrando sus ojos y apretando la mano izquierda con fuerza, el dolor y la traición volviendo a martillarle el pecho, dejo el sentimiento con un suspiro y miró a Souichi, quién le miraba con conmoción.

—Oh, perdona, hablar de algo tan perturbador es realmente…

—No, esta bien…. Siento mucho lo que te paso. Y si es que hablar al respecto no te molesta… las circunstancias de tu muerte me tienen muy intrigado desde… esa canción en la taberna. 

—Ah, sabía que esa canción siendo lo primero que supieras de mi no podría dejar una buena impresión —Se llevo una mano a la cara, su gesto entre en una risa nerviosa y una mirada de pena—¿Que es lo que te intriga? ¿Como pude ser tan tonto? ¿Tan descuidado? ¿O tan… ciego?

—Hablas como si fuera un hecho que preguntaré algo insultante —Fruncio el ceño a sus palabras, levemente insultado pero aún más interesado a sus cuestionamientos, se inclinó hacia él—Pero ahora solo me intriga el porqué del descuido, la razón de la supuesta ineptitud y la causa de esa ceguera de la que te acusas.

—No me acuso, amor, ya he sido acusado. Fui tonto al caer enamorado tan rápido y fácilmente, fui descuidado al dejar todo atrás como si no valíera nada, fui distraído al no notar las intenciones claras y fui ciego al creer con plena seguridad en alguien que no era de fiar, por no ver lo que el futuro me amparaba, lo que el pasado me dió, y lo que estaba abandonando en el presente. —Fruncio el ceño, y acariciando la joya roja que adornaba el moño en su cuello, llevo la otra mano a su ojo derecho y mirando a Souichi, confesó:— Por eso fui castigado, se me arrebato la vívidez de mis ojos por no saber utilizarlos en vida, antes de un verde tan brillante, ahora solo queda el rastro de lo que eran antes debajo de este gris tan pálido. Porque la muerte así lo vio justo, he de lucir como fingí ser, ciego.

Profundamente curioso a sus palabras, en un arrebato de interés por la descripción de tal peculiaridad, acercándose a él, retiro suavemente la mano del hombre de sus ojos, y mirando fijamente en ojos grises con una pista de verde, dió por desapercibida la suave y afectuosa sonrisa que este le dedicó, e hipnotizado, solo sintiendo el cálido pero rígido tacto de su esquelética mano cuando está tomo la suya y la dirigió a su rostro, tomando consciencia en lo frío de su piel, en la suavidad de su pálida tez, en la aún vibrante belleza de su rostro aún en tal morbido estado, solo salió de tal embelesamiento cuando los labios fríos del pelinegro besaron sus dedos con dulzura, solo ahí se permitió sonrojar mientras abochornado, retiraba su mano y bajaba la mirada, su tímido silencio haciendo sonreír a Tetsuhiro.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Hm?

—¿Porque soy yo el centro de tus atenciones? ¿Porque me permites tocarte como si no fuera nada y te pones a gusto cuando lo hago? ¿Porque me sonríes con tanto afecto, con amor infundado y mirada cómoda a pesar de saber lo mucho de un canalla que hay en mi?

—Porque eres mi esposo, Souichi. 

—Esa... no es razón suficiente.

—Por pedir mi mano, por elegirme, por estar a mi lado, por ser tú, tan curioso, noble, obstinado e inquebrantable, no puedo evitarme amarte. 

Sintiendo como el hombre poso sus delgados dedos sobre los suyos, ahora incapaz de sentir el frío del ambiente, la incomodidad de su asiento, el temor del futuro y el sufrimiento del pasado, suspiró con reflexión al extraño y burbujeante sentimiento que su presencia le causaba.

¿Que estaba haciendo ese hombre de él?


End file.
